Mangaia Nui
Mangaia Nui is a large island on Osea , used as the new primary settlement of the Matoran . History After the great battle of Osea, the inhabitants of the Spirit Robot migrated out to the surface of the planet. Here, under Mata Nui's wish, they formed an alliance with the newly discovered indigenous races of ancient Osea and the Universal Council of Races , and began to settle on the reformed planet. After a large island was chosen to be the main home of the Matoran, the UCR aided them in preparing it for settlement. The greatest work was transferring material from within the Robot to the exterior, using these resources to construct New Metru Nui. Other parts were used to help build the foundations for the various villages that dot the island, as well as modes of transportation and machinery to ease the Matoran's lives in various ways. The island was named Mangaia Nui, in honor of a team of Toa that protected the Matoran long ago. Landscape The island measures close to that of the island of Mata Nui in the Matoran Universe, being 380 kio long (520.6 km) and 174 kio wide (238.38 km). Featuring a diverse range of geographic features and climates, Mangaia Nui is the ideal home for the elemental diversity of life forms once living inside the Great Spirit Robot. Po-Wahi The largest region of Mangaia Nui, Po-Wahi is a massive, rocky land that encompasses the northwestern third of Mangaia Nui. About 40% of the region is an expansive sandy desert. The south of the region houses Po-Metru. Ga-Wahi The region with the least amount of land, Ga-Wahi actually refers to a combination of the lesser land and coastline of northeastern Mangaia Nui, as well as the adjacent Naho Bay. The Sea of Idris, leading out from Naho Bay, is a highly active water system, dangerous to navigate for anyone that isn't a Ga-Matoran due to its whirlpools and strong currents. However, the waters become calm upon arrival at Naho Bay, which is where the settlements of Ga-Koro are found. The lack of land imposes no limitation to the Ga-Matoran, whose lifestyles incorporate their adept swimming skills into the mostly water environment they live in. The west of the region houses Ga-Metru, which takes up about 68% of the land area. Ta-Wahi The region of fire, Ta-Wahi refers to the somewhat hostile territory of lava lakes, rivers, and falls to the east of Mangaia Nui. The coolest it ever gets in Ta-Wahi would be a breeze feeling room-temperature at best, though the heat is perfect for the Ta-Matoran that live there who are resistant to high temperature extremes. Its most prominent feature is the Mangai Volcano. The region houses Ta-Metru to the west. Le-Wahi The region of Air, Le-Wahi is a raised physical feature covered in dense forests and jungles in the southern third of Mangaia Nui. Its trees stretch high into the air, only topped by huge skyscrapers in New Metru Nui and the mountains and mesas of Mangaia Nui, making it highly ideal for the Le-Matoran and their favor of high-altitude locations. Le-Metru is housed in a cleared space to the north. Ko-Wahi The cold region lying to the west of Mangaia Nui, Ko-Wahi is almost entirely covered in snow and ice through a peculiar climatical feature which constantly replenishes the atmosphere with cold air and snowfall. Most of the region is desolate and uninhabited, though small settlements are dotted around the landscape. The region features the island's tallest mountain, Mount Ihu, which is only topped by the Mangai Volcano. Ko-Metru lies to the east. Onu-Wahi Onu-Wahi refers to both the surface land and the underground caverns that lie between Ko-Wahi and Po-Wahi to the northwest. Its expansive system of caves connects to all the other regions, making the caverns an ideal transition system between them. Onu-Metru takes up exactly half of the area of Onu-Wahi. New Metru-Nui "The City of Legends, Reborn!" New Metru Nui is the name of a megacity currently being constructed in the central region of Mangaia Nui. Inspired by the original "City of Legends" within the Great Robot's head, New Metru Nui is planned to be the primary settlement for Matoran on Osea. It will also accomodate many other beings and creatures from the Robot, and additionally may be used by the colonists of the UCR. New Metru Nui is a massive project for the Matoran, requiring years of work and many resources recycled from the original City of Legends within the Great Robot. Any hopes of simply relocating structures and foundations were lost due to the extensive damage the Robot received when the head was struck by the moon Galli. As a result, the city within the head was almost completely destroyed, requiring the Matoran to build the replacement city on Mangaia Nui from scratch using whatever resources were left over. The Matoran, proud to rebuild the city, tend to turn down aid from the UCR in most of the project's work, desiring to build their home themselves out of the nature of their kind; many past homes were made by their own hand, and out of their good nature they have a tradition to perform the labor themselves. Even so, they have and will continue to accept outside assistance from the UCR colonists, who have donated aid in the form of labor and materials scavenged from the Great Robot's body. The design of New Metru Nui is essentially replicated completely from the former City of Legends, divided into six large districts based off the six primary Matoran elements with a central structure between them governing over the City. Plans for the City The Colosseum At the center of New Metru Nui lies the Colosseum, which is home to the administrative body of New Metru Nui. The Colosseum is also home to the detachment of UCR leaders that work with the leadership of New Metru Nui to ensure peace and stability remains unbroken. The Colosseum houses the main power plant that energizes the entire city, which is synchronized with multiple power stations throughout each District and Subdivision. Adjacent to the Colosseum is a UCR military base. Ga-Metru Ga-Metru is the District of Water in the northeast ward of New Metru Nui, and is the city's spiritual and schooling center. The second District to be constructed, it is the most peaceful Metru, typically the one most liked by inhabitants and visitors alike. The District contains many schools and universities accessible to all Matoran and other sentient creatures; however, since non-Ga-Matoran live outside of Ga-Metru, they must enroll through an exchange program, along with anyone else living anywhere else in the city. The District also has Laboratories and supporting facilities for processing seawater into Liquid Protodermis, which is further synthesized into the other types of Protodermis for use in other Districts of the city. In addition, the weather of the entire city is monitored using a type of creature that retreats shortly before inclement weather approaches. The most important location of Ga-Metru is the Great Temple, a spiritual place dedicated to Mata Nui and regarded as the second most important building in the whole city after the Colosseum. The Great Temple is home to a Toa Suva, which is used to store new Toa Tools, equipment, and Kanoka Disks made in the impression of Matoran who are destined to become Toa. Po-Metru Po-Metru is the District of Stone in the northern ward of New Metru Nui, and is the city's construction and building center. A vast majority of structures, foundations, and vehicles in the city were made in Po-Metru. The District contains large enclosed places for building which are referred to as the Fields of Construction, the open ground used to store statues and constructions too large to store in museums called Sculpture Fields, Assembler's Villages which house the craft-working Po-Matoran, and large expanses of Warehouses used to store Protodermis until it is required for use. Inhabitants from other Districts are allowed to come and work here, using their own expertise in fashioning designs and constructions used in their Districts. Most notably, protector units that work alongside Toa are built here, such as the Vahki. Ko-Metru Ko-Metru is the District of Ice in the western ward of New Metru Nui. Most of the area of Ko-Metru is dedicated to learning centers and laboratories used to further synthesize Liquid Protodermis into its other forms; as such, Ko-Matoran can be seen working well in relation to the Ga-Matoran. Visitors require special access for Ko-Metru, due to the requirement of keeping the area quiet to help the Ko-Matoran concentrate on their work without distractions; however, visitors won't often find too hard a time getting in, needing to simply follow a set of rules and are guided by a Ko-Matoran to help remind them. This atmosphere of quiet makes relations with the De-Matoran flourish as well. The higher tiered Ko-Matoran get to work in the Knowledge Towers, which are the main structures in Ko-Metru and are synthetically grown crystal structures. Visitation is possible, but requires closer monitoring with security units and any sufficient noise, intentional or otherwise, results in immediate removal from the Tower. The greatest structures in Ko-Metru are the Towers of Thought, which are clustered in the center of the District; no visitors are allowed in unless they have special high-tiered clearances, and even then must adhere to a highly strict policy of absolute silence. Ta-Metru Ta-Metru is the District of Fire in the eastern ward of New Metru Nui. The District is entirely made up of forges, foundries, and processing plants that convert synthesized Protodermis into Molten Protodermis, which is then distributed to Po-Metru as construction material. Additionally, this is where all Kanohi Masks are made, as well as a multitude of other tools and equipment. If any item in the city is deemed irreparably damaged and unable to be of use again, it is sent to Ta-Metru to be melted down, where its material is recycled into a new form for future use. Ta-Metru also houses heating plants, which channel Molten Protodermis through underground pipes in all the other Districts, and is the city's primary source of building heat. Most visitors tend to avoid this District due to its unwelcome atmosphere which is filled with smoke and soot from the many furnaces and processing plants, though a significant jetstream over Ta-Metru conditions the air and keeps the smoke from accumulating to dangerous levels. The most important structure in Ta-Metru is the Great Furnace, a massive building capable of melting down and reprocessing building foundations and large transport parts. The heat in the Great Furnace is so great that even the heat-resistant Ta-Matoran can only work in it for a brief period of time, which is supplemented with cooperation from Su-Matoran who are able to resist a higher threshold of heat than the Matoran of Fire. Le-Metru Le-Metru is the District of Air and is the transportation hub of the city. It is here that the Chute system is maintained and controlled, and is also where air transports are made and fly in and out of. Le-Metru is also the first District for outside visitors, as it is the only District that processes outsiders in and out of the city aside from the Colosseum, which only does so in dire emergencies or for high-priority military/leadership individuals. This District is where many kinds of vehicles are made, tested, and distributed for use. Visitors may find the Le-Matoran chutespeak difficult to understand, but the friendly nature of the population in Le-Metru works well for newcomers, and Le-Matoran always provide great services to those wishing to travel the city. The largest building in the Metru is the Moto-Hub, which is the center for all travel in the city. The Le-Metru Test Track is another important location, where new designs are tested before they are distributed for use. Onu-Metru Onu-Metru is the District of Earth, and is home to perhaps the largest museum ever constructed. Just about all of the surface area of the District is used as the top floors of The Archives, a huge storage facility for creatures and relics of the past that are used to study history by the Onu-Matoran. The Archives extend underground in several layers and sublevels, resembling an iceberg in that most of its space is hidden from view. The small portion of space not used by The Archives is dedicated to some mining, as well as a highly expansive system of maintenance tunnels which extend underground in all the Districts of New Metru Nui. Villages Outside of New Metru Nui, several settlements in the various regions are also populated by Matoran, including the primary settlements of the elemental types outside of the main ones. Ta-Koro Ta-Koro is a village located in the shadow of the Mangai Volcano, built over the primary Lava flow stemming from the Volcano. The main settlement is a small, castle-like fortress built upon obsidian rock, with the surrounding land accessible by a concealed land bridge hidden under the lava flow. The village's outer territory reaches across fields of sooted soil, which despite the fiery environment is a great place to cultivate crops. Occasionally, the sky will rain fire from brief eruptions from the Mangai Volcano, but the eruptions follow an almost seasonal time sequence that the Ta-Matoran have adapted their field growths to. The village housed the Ta-Suva, Toa Tahu's Suva which stored his Kanohi Masks. Outside the village was the Ta-Kini, a temple built to honor Tahu. The leader of Ta-Koro is Turaga Vakama; the primary protector of the village is Toa Tahu, who works with the Ta-Koro Guard, which is the most elite of the village defense forces. Ta-Matoran work to harvest lava, obsidian, and other silicates from the lava rivers and lava lakes. Metal tools and equipment, as well as enriched crops, are the primary resources exported from Ta-Koro, and popular sports include Kolhii and Lava-Surfing, the biggest competitions of which were held at the Tren Krom Break. Ga-Koro Ga-Koro is a village located just off the shore of Naho Bay, one of the sub-bodies of water that connects to the Sea of Idris. The waters of Naho Bay are calm and tranquil unlike the treacherous features of the Sea of Idris, which can only safely be navigated by Ga-Matoran due to its system of whirlpools and strong currents. The village is made up of a series of huts connected to each other by bridges, which are set upon floating pads grown from the seabed. The village also incorporates structures built onto a "hollow dam" which has the water of Naho Fall running through it. This floating village resembles large complex bridge systems built by creatures such as beavers. Here, many kinds of sea plantlife is grown, using the clean and rich waters of the Bay to increase quality. Rainfall is quite common, occurring about 42% of the time. The village housed the Ga-Suva, Toa Gali's Suva which stores her Kanohi Masks. Outside the village, underwater, was the Ga-Kini, a temple built to honor Gali. The leader of Ga-Koro is Turaga Nokama; the primary protector of the village is Toa Gali, who works with the Ga-Koro guard to defend the village. Ga-Matoran work in fishing, weaving, boat-making and sailing. Ga-Matoran Sailors from this village were a welcome, friendly service for travelers across the island, and were skilled enough to safely navigate the dangerous waters of the Sea of Idris. Popular sports in Ga-Koro are Kolhii and all manner of water sports, a big competition being either a Swim race part way across Naho Bay or a Canoeing race across the entire Bay. Le-Koro Le-Koro is a village located in the central part of the Le-Wahi Jungle. Resembling Ga-Koro in fashion, Le-Koro is a system of interconnected huts, but instead being suspended high above the ground in the treetops rather than on a body of water. The village is quite expansive, covering a large area and a huge number of trees. The Le-Matoran tend to avoid the swamps below, leaving those locations, including the main Fau Swamp that Le-Koro is built directly above, to the Bo-Matoran of Plantlife. Traverse between the huts is made possible using a series of ladders, ropes, and bridges connecting one structure to another. While the central village is a cluster of huts kept close together, the outer reaches of the village are more open, with a great deal of space between the trees at the edge of the village. This outer edge is suspect to strong winds, though the Le-Matoran have managed to construct their transits and settlements in these areas with resistance to such elements, rather incorporating the wind currents into their style of life. All the structures of Le-Koro are disguised to look like dense jungle vegetation from the outside to deter invaders. The central cluster of huts in the village surrounds the large structure built directly onto a tree fixed between its upper branches, housing the Le-Suva, Toa Lewa's Suva which stores his Kanohi Masks. Outside the village, the Le-Kini is a temple built to honor Lewa. The leader of Le-Koro is Turaga Matau; the primary protector of the village is Toa Lewa, who works with the highly skilled Le-Koro Gukko Defense Force. Le-Matoran can be seen gathering valuables such as nuts, fruits, and wood from trees, exporting these items as well as offering various services. A significant population of Le-Koro are skilled musicians. Popular sports in Le-Koro are Kolhii and Disk-throwing. Onu-Koro Onu-Koro is a village hidden in an expansive system of underground caverns, below the surface of the Onu-Wahi region. The pockets of space that house the Onu-Matoran villagers are connected by open faces in rock walls as well as a series of tunnels. Having no natural sunlight able to reach them, the village is instead lit by lightstones. The tunnels outside the village lead to many locations throughout the island, including access points at the surface of Onu-Wahi and all the other regions on the island. Many of these served as highways, allowing traders from other villages to sell their wares at Onu-Koro's famous bazaar, making the village a major center of commerce. Other tunnels connected to massive mines extending deep into the earth, which are abundant with valuable resources like ore, solid protodermis, and lightstones. The central plaza of Onu-Koro was the location of the Onu-Suva, Toa Onua's Suva which stores his Kanohi Masks. Outside the village in another nearby cave was the Onu-Kini, a temple built to honor Onua. The leader of Onu-Koro is Turaga Whenua; the primary protector of the village is Toa Onua, who works with the Ussalry to protect the village. Onu-Matoran often work as miners, engineers, and cart operators through the highways. Kolhii is a popular sport, though the Onu-Matoran favor Ussal races. Po-Koro Po-Koro is a village located in the center of the Desert in the Po-Wahi region. The village features many carvings of stone and structures dug into the rock faces at the edges of the village, as well as having six statues of maskless Matoran heads on the sides of the path into the village, known as the Path of Prophecies. Po-Matoran live in huts made from rock and sand, blending in well to the desert environment. The center of the village contained the Po-Suva, Toa Pohatu's Suva which stores his Kanohi Masks. Outside the village was the Po-Kini, a temple built to honor Pohatu. The leader of the village is Turaga Onewa; the primary protector of the village is Toa Pohatu, who works with the Po-Koro guard to keep the village safe. Po-Matoran are skilled craftsmen, traders, carvers, and accomplished athletes, with a significant part of their day spent playing sports; they take their sports more seriously than other Matoran, however, seeing it more than playtime or relaxation. Kolhii is the most popular sport in the village. Ko-Koro Ko-Koro is a village located underneath a thick sheet of ice which divided two glaciers. These glaciers were surrounded by crevasses, making travel to the village difficult without guidance. The only openly accessible path to the village spans across another crevasse via a bridge, leading to a gate into the village. The Ko-Matoran were well sheltered from avalanches and blizzards due to the sheet of ice above Ko-Koro, and live either in igloo-like huts of ice on the ground or in settlements built into the walls of the surrounding glaciers. The center of the village housed the Sanctum, a highly important structure which is home to the Wall of Prophecy, as well as the only other entrance into the village from the drifts. The center was also home to the Ko-Suva, Toa Kopaka's Suva which stored his Kanohi Masks. Located outside the village was the Ko-Kini, a temple built to honor Kopaka. The leader of the village is Turaga Nuju; the primary protector of the village is Toa Kopaka, who works with the Ko-Koro guard to ensure peace is kept at all times. Ko-Matoran spent their time tracking and hunting, aiding other villages in times of need. Their stoic, cold nature makes them appear less outgoing and thrill-seeking, though the Ko-Matoran do enjoy spending time with some winter sports such as sledding, snowboarding, and skiing, as well as playing the popular sport of Kolhii. Vo-Koro Vo-Koro is a village located near New Metru Nui outside of Ga-Metru, and happens to be in a region of regularly occurring storm systems. The atmosphere in this area has a high concentration of negative ions, making it an ideal home for the Matoran of Lightning. The village features some advanced construction such as lightning rods, power lines and various types of electrical generators such as wind and water mills. While the region can be somewhat dangerous to outsiders due to the increased presence of ions, all the Vo-Matoran are safe due to their innate resistance to electrical shocks, which protects them from the somewhat occasional spark and ball lightning that will appear at random out of thin air. Located outside the villige is the Vo-Kini, a temple built in honor of a fallen Toa of Lightning named Nikila. Fa-Kioro Fe-Koro is a village located nearby Vo-Koro, in a region of regularly occurring storm systems. The area happens to be in an area of increased magnetism due to the presence of structures that affect the planet's magnetic field in the region. Anyone attempting to locate the village will experience navigational errors due to the altered magnetism, though Fe-Matoran guides are stationed to escort visitors seeking the village. The Fe-Matoran share a close alliance with the Vo-Matoran, supplying their equipment of magnetic properties to bolster the Vo-Matoran's electrical culture. Located outside the village is the Fe-Kini, a temple built in honor of a fallen Toa of Magnetism named Jovan. Bo-Koro Bo-Koro is a village located in the swamps of Le-Wahi directly below Le-Koro, with the central area of the village found in Fau swamp. The Bo-Matoran are much more comfortable in the dense jungle growth and watery concentrations than the Le-Matoran, who favor the higher altitude treetops. Though the area might induce sickness to visitors, the Bo-Matoran are accustomed to the natural environment due to their understanding of plant characteristics. The Bo-Matoran share a close alliance with the Le-Matoran, venturing into parts of the jungle that the Le-Matoran wish to avoid and supplying rare items in exchange for Le-Matoran services such as craftsmanship and travel. Located outside the village is the Bo-Kini, a temple built in honor of a fallen Toa of Plantlife. Ba-Koro Ba-Koro is a village located deep underground well below the limits of the tunnels of Onu-Wahi, accessible by special passages in the ground and from underwater. The village is placed in a region experiencing higher levels of tectonic pressure than even the Onu-Matoran can handle, which happens to be suitable to the Matoran of Gravity who are able to withstand high pressures. The village is outfitted with equipment and technology that alters the gravity along certain passageways and chambers to allow visitors safety and comfort against the pressure of the depths. The village is also well-lit unlike Onu-Koro, as the Bo-Matoran possess normal vision. Located outside the village is the Ba-Kini, a temple built in honor of a fallen Toa of Gravity. Su-Koro Su-Koro is a village located on a high mesa in Po-Wahi. The top of the mesa experiences more exposure to sunlight than any other location on Mangaia Nui, making the place quite hot and brightly lit; these are ideal for the Su-Matoran that live there. The village features machinery capturing the natures Plasma, resembling the technology found across the galaxy that also use Plasma technology. Located outside the village on the mesa is the Su-Kini, a temple built in honor of a fallen Toa of Plasma. De-Koro De-Koro is a village located in a region between Ko-Wahi and Onu-Wahi. The area is isolated from other populated settlements, being rather quiet for an open area. Posted in several spots are signs requesting travelers to keep their noise levels to a minimum, as the silence of the area carries any sound far distances. The village itself does feature dampening structures for the De-Matoran that live there, and any visitors are restricted from generating any sorts of loud noise and are constantly under guard in case of a sudden outburst. The De-Matoran share a close alliance with the Ko-Matoran, who also tend to not make much noise. Located outside the village is the De-Kini, a temple built in honor of an active Toa of Sonics named Krakua. Av-Koro Av-Koro is a village located on the cliffside of the mesa which is home to Su-Koro. As the mesa experiences more sunlight than any other region of Mangaia Nui, the place is ideal for the Av-Matoran that live there. The village features shelters and equipment for shade and cooling against the heat of the sun, which the Av-Matoran are not accustomed to unlike the Su-Matoran. The village also features artificial lighting inside if ever the need or desire arised to use it. Located outside the village on the cliff face is the Av-Kini, a temple built to honor Takanuva. Trivia *Toa Helryx, the leader of the Order of Mata Nui, is currently contributing to the project of New Metru Nui. Long ago, she helped construct the original Metru Nui; today, she uses her memory and power to assist the Matoran rebuild their City of Legends. Category:Location Category:Bionicle